


In My Arms

by rightonthelimit



Series: Superbat Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce can't sleep without having something in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**A/N:** Getting rid of all the drabbles in my phone, sorry for the fic spam!

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Bruce can't sleep without having something in his arms.

 **Warnings:** None!

**In My Arms**

_'Cause you and I are guilty pleasure, no one else has ever known **  
** Feels like it is now or never, don't want to be alone' _

Bruce can't sleep without having something in his arms.

It's something personal that he never really tells anyone – it's trivial, and hardly ever relevant in any of the conversations he has. Much like shaving and getting dressed it is simply something he needs to do in his daily routine.

He doesn't feel shame for it. Some people can't sleep if all doors aren't closed, and some people can't sleep with their head resting on pillows. Bruce just needs something to ground him in his comfortable sheets when the nightmares come, nightmares in which all the people he couldn't save come to haunt him and judge him.

As a child it had been a teddy bear that he hadn't touched until after his parents had died. It was a teddy bear Bruce still has this very day – a teddy bear his father had won him at the local carnival, sitting at the back of his wardrobe as he simply had outgrown it. The teddy bear now only has one eye and it has soaked up plenty of Bruce's tears and childhood nightmares. He mostly keeps it for nostalgic purposes only in the current.

When Bruce had become a teenager, he simply started hugging his pillow to his chest instead. Bruce has always been mature even as a child and he had been well-aware that grown men aren't supposed to sleep with stuffed animals. The pillow felt just as good in his arms.

And then Clark came into his life and Bruce never wants to go back to pillows and teddy bears ever again.

Clark's body is absolutely perfect. A bit hard because of his muscles and Kryptonian skin, but his waist is carved _just right_ for Bruce to slide his arms around as they sleep, the space between his shoulderblades perfect for Bruce to rest his forehead. Bruce didn't know what having a good night's rest meant until he had Clark in his arms and his heat seeping into Bruce's cold bones.

Clark sometimes mumbles in his sleep in Kryptonian and it does nothing but lull Bruce to sleep when he is restless. Sometimes he sleeps with his head on Clark's shoulder – the position honestly doesn't matter.

As long as Clark is in his arms.

 


End file.
